


sui generis

by vvwrites (beingvv)



Series: Hakukai [6]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/vvwrites
Summary: “You don’t seem bothered that you don’t fit.”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Hakukai [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	sui generis

Once again people were staring at Hakuba. They were in a 7-11 getting soda for the girls and the queue for the checkout counter was long. Kaito scanned the room and found people sneaking surreptitious glances in their direction — because of Hakuba’s height and hair colour, no doubt, and the fact that the _gaijin_ was holding a conversation with him in Japanese. Most of the looks were curious, like the ones you’d give to a particularly interesting exhibit in a museum. Kaito wasn’t sure if he’d like that, if such attention was turned onto himself. A young girl behind the newspaper counter blushed as if she’d seen a real prince. Kaito wasn’t sure he’d like that either.

“You don’t seem bothered that you don’t fit.”

It came out of nowhere, and Kaito only realised he’d spoken out loud after he did. He flushed slightly and averted his gaze.

Hakuba, who up until now was trying to watch the muted news broadcast on the screen behind the counter, glanced at him in surprise. “Beg pardon?”

“Nothing,” Kaito said. “Grab me a bar of chocolate, please, and don’t tell Aoko.”

“Why do I need to fit?” Hakuba said, handing him his favourite brand without thinking. He sounded genuinely curious. “Are you — ”

Hakuba looked around, and people quickly darted their eyes away. Kaito scowled; he wasn’t sure why this bothered him so much.

Hakuba turned to him with an amused expression. He didn’t seem the least affected by this. “Why does anyone need to fit?” Hakuba said. “You don’t fit.”

Now it was Kaito’s turn to be surprised. He looked up, momentarily taken aback. “Do I not?”

“No,” Hakuba said simply. His eyes were warm and held the barest hint of a smile. “You shine everywhere you go.”

Kaito blinked; the tip of his ears grew hot at the unexpected sincerity, and he couldn’t help but grin. “An underhanded compliment to yourself,” Kaito said, rolling his eyes for effect. “Should’ve guessed.”

Hakuba shrugged. “I don’t very much care for the opinion of others.” He glanced at him, as if to say _except a choice few._

Kaito stuffed his hands into his back pockets, turned his face away and smiled. He knew he shouldn’t be too pleased by this, but he was.

**Author's Note:**

> There are many iterations of Hakuba out there who’s worried about not fitting in, and I’m probably in the minority, but I headcanon Hakuba as not giving a toss at all (a la Sherlock Holmes). Kaito is probably more bothered by it because of how secretly protective he is of his detective, even though he won’t admit it ;)


End file.
